¿Un asesino?
by Dagorent
Summary: A veces alguien se sacrifica por un bien mayor.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: el fic no se desarrolla en un momento en concreto, solo antes de So the Drama, tal vez hay que omitir algún episodio para que tenga sentido pero no lo creo, ahí va:

* * *

Caminaba distraídamente por los corredores del instituto, la marea de gente con su ir y venir de clase en clase lo apretujaba, casi podía sentir la incomodidad de cierta rata topo que iba en su bolsillo. Pensaba en la cantidad de tarea que Barkin le había encomendado, el mero hecho de hacerlo ya le estaba produciendo un gran dolor de cabeza, sintió espacio a su alrededor, se extraño y levanto la vista en el último momento, justo para ver un gran brazo apoyado contra la pared, estaba situado a la altura de su cuello y le cerraba el paso, miro a su alrededor y al muchacho que tenia al lado, un escalofrió lo invadió "pasillo equivocado" pensó para sí mismo.

El pasillo estaba desierto, solo estaban él y Bob, este era el matón honorifico de la escuela, con una complexión idéntica a la de Brick Flag todo parecía pequeño y escuálido a su alrededor, y él por supuesto exprimía al máximo ese don, "Vaya, vaya Imparable. ¿Qué te trae por mi pasillo?" dijo Bob como quien comenta el tiempo que hace, Ron se agachó y pasó por debajo de su brazo como quien no quiere la cosa, "Bueno, ya sabes, pasaba por aquí" dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, "ah… pensé que venias a darme tu dinero del almuerzo, tal vez así me ahorraría tener que perseguirte por toda la cafetería" comentó el otro con una cruel sonrisa, la mente de Ron hacia horas extra intentando encontrar una manera de salir del apuro, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna, "Bueno… veras… es que la economía esta maaaaaaaaaaaaal" antes de terminara la frase estaba colgando boca abajo y Bob lo sostenía por los tobillos, "Rufuuuuuus" a la velocidad del pensamiento un rápido animalillo rosa salió del bolsillo y mordió una de las manos que sujetaban a su dueño, este se derrumbo estrepitosamente al suelo mientras su agresor se agarraba la mano y maldecía en voz alta, recogió rápidamente al ratopin rasurado y salió disparado por el pasillo.

"Kim… Kim… hola" dijo el muchacho mientras se apoyaba en la taquilla de al lado de su compañera y recuperaba la respiración, por el rabillo del ojo vio como una gran sombra giro en redondo, posiblemente intentando evitar a la pelirroja. Kim miro a Ron preocupada, "Ron, ¿estás bien?" el muchacho perdió un par de segundos observándola, por su mente paso un fugaz pensamiento "Hasta cierto punto odio que se preocupe tanto por mi" el chico respiro profundamente una vez más, "eh, si, si, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?" la pelirroja enarco una ceja "¿entonces por qué estás aquí?" el joven se dio cuenta del día que era, viernes, la siguiente clase no la tenía con ella, entonces no debía de estar allí sino dirigiéndose a su próxima clase. "Ups, lo siento no me acordaba de que era viernes" la joven pareció asentir como si fuera normal que su amigo tuviera esos olvidos todo el tiempo, una parte de Ron pensó que si ella supiera la verdad seria otra historia, una muy distinta. "Bueno, Ron vas a llegar tarde" el joven pareció despertar, "si, es verdad, ya me voy" el joven giro sobre sí mismo para ir en dirección contraria y antes de cruzar el recodo de un pasillo, le hecho una última mirada a Kim, apreciaba cada vez que la veía porque ciertamente, cada vez, podía ser la última.

Recorría el pasillo dirigiéndose a su clase cuando empezó a sentirse mal, no era un daño físico, lo sabía, era más bien un presentimiento, "por favor no, por favor no" murmuraba para sí mismo mientras caminaba. Finalmente pasó, el reloj de su muñeca comenzó una vibración intermitente, tomo una respiración honda y se metió en el armario de la limpieza que había en el pasillo. Se apoyo en la pared del pequeño armario intentando concentrarse, cerró los ojos y por un instante deseó no tener ese reloj, que no estuviera vibrando. "Puedo dejarlo vibrar" pero mientras lo pensaba su mano se dirigió al reloj y apretó la esfera, esta se dividió en dos y comenzó a expandirse hasta que quedo una especie de pantalla ovalada. Fijo sus ojos en la pantalla a tiempo para ver como se encendía y aparecía la imagen de la doctora directora, "Ron" dijo con un breve movimiento de la cabeza, "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?" su voz había adquirido un tono de seriedad que no era propio en él, ella dio un suspiro "puede esperar a que acabes la escuela" "quiero un informe completo para cuando llegue, tercera baldosa, delante de la puerta de mi casa" ella asintió con la cabeza y la pantalla se apagó, Ron se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Rufus trepo hasta el hombro de su dueño y lo miro con sus pequeños ojos llenos de temor, Ron le hecho una mirada y le sonrió, lo cogió con las manos y lo puso frente a su cara, "Vamos pequeñín, no te preocupes, sabes que no me va a pasar nada" este le hecho otra mirada todavía llena de temor e intento darle un abrazo con sus pequeñas patas.

"Imparable llegas tarde a clase" todo el mundo estaba ya en el aula cuando llegó, no le sorprendió encontrar al profesor Barkin dándola, era sin duda un profesor polivalente que podía dar toda clase de materias, desde lecciones de historia hasta matemáticas avanzadas, "yo esto… lo siento tenía una llamada urgente" el profesor lo miro como si estuviera decidiendo si era una escusa valida, "está bien Imparable, ahora, siéntate" Ron se apresuro a hacerlo. Fue una de las clases con Barkin que más corta se le hizo, sin duda era debido a lo que tenía que hacer después de esa clase, por primera vez deseo que se hiciera interminable.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar y Ron salió disparado hacia la taquilla de Kim. Cuando llegó, la pelirroja ya estaba allí guardando las cosas en su taquilla, el joven se acerco hasta ella y Kim alzo la mirada con una sonrisa "Un minuto y ya nos vamos, vale" el joven hizo un mueca y comenzó a frotarse la nuca "Veras, hoy no puedo, tengo que hacer unos recados para mi madre y eso" dijo mientras hacia otra mueca, odiaba mentirle pero a veces era necesario, "es más, me preguntaba si podrías cuidar de Rufus, solo será un rato, voy más tarde por tu casa a recogerlo, ¿vale?" mientras le decía esto le puso al pequeño ratopin en el hombro y le daba una gran sonrisa suplicante, Rufus no fue menos, también la miro y sonrió. "eh, claro… no veo por qué no" realmente Ron le había dejado a Rufus otras veces para que lo cuidara mientras él hacia algún trabajo, la sonrisa del muchacho se hizo más amplia si cabe, le dio un abrazo a Kim y la besó en la mejilla, "Gracias, hasta luego" dijo mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo dejando a Kim un poco desconcertada.

* * *

Ron llego a su casa, no había nadie en ella, posiblemente sus padres no llegarían hasta la noche, mejor, así no tendría que inventarse más escusas. Salió a la puerta principal y se coloco en la tercera baldosa, no se sorprendió cuando la baldosa se abrió bajo sus pies y lo trago, enviándolo bajo tierra. Irrumpió corriendo como una bala en los pasillos que formaban el cuartel general de Justicia Global, siempre se pregunto cómo era posible que una instalación de ese tamaño estuviera en el subsuelo, debajo de Middleton. Se detuvo un momento delante de una gran puerta, tomo una respiración profunda como intentando calmar su espíritu y la abrió de golpe.

Dentro la doctora directora le esperaba de pie, al lado de una mesa de juntas donde reposaba una carpeta. Ron ignoro a la directora de JG y cogió directamente la carpeta de encima de la mesa, solo entonces se giro para hablar con ella. "¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión, la mujer tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó a hablar "anoche a las 03:17 AM recibimos un informe de la desaparición de un artefacto nuclear, le seguimos la pista aunque no hizo falta, un grupo terrorista informo a las 04:00 AM de estar en posesión de la bomba, desde entonces hemos estado intentando negociar, no hemos conseguido que desistan" "¿Grupos de operaciones especiales enviados?" "a las 06:00 AM un equipo del ejercito especializado en antiterrorismo invadió la posición enemiga, al poco rato perdimos todo contacto con ellos" "¿Se sabe el posible objetivo de la bomba?" la directora tomo una profunda respiración antes de hablar "Middleton" Ron cerró los ojos durante un breve instante, sin embargo no se permitió el lujo de descentrarse "¿Planes de evacuación?" las siguientes palabras las dijo suavemente como temiendo provocar la ira de Ron "No los hay, la zona afectada sería demasiado amplia, no se puede desalojar una zona de ese tamaño en tan poco tiempo, además, cualquier intento de evacuación sembraría el pánico entre la población" Ron se pellizco con los dedos el puente de la nariz "¿Algún plan B o de reserva?" ella lo miro como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dilema interior, "Estas aquí" Ron cerró con fuerza los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, si, estaba allí, sabía lo que eso significa, probablemente habían agotado todas las opciones antes de llamarle, sabía que en cuanto su reloj vibraba es que no había más opciones y él tendría que actuar, sin embargo aunque solo fuera por una vez le gustaría saber que había alguna otra opción aparte de él, "Puedo fallar" dijo como si fuera un hecho obvio, la doctora directora le dio una mirada que indicaba claramente que no lo creía posible, seguramente ni siquiera había contemplado esa opción, Ron dio un suspiro, "está bien, ¿Cuál es la misión?" la mujer trago saliva como si fuera a condenar a alguien a muerte (lo peor era saber que lo estaba haciendo) "Rescate y extracción de los operarios del grupo antiterrorista si es posible, desactivación e inutilización del arma nuclear y… eliminación" Ron asintió, no hacía falta que especificara lo último, lo comprendía demasiado bien. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el hangar, la doctora directora le coloco una mano en el hombro antes de que saliera "Ron se lo difícil que es esto para ti" él no giro la cabeza para mirarla cuando respondió "No, no lo sabes, nadie puede saberlo… tengo dieciséis años… y ya he perdido la cuenta de la gente que he matado, ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir lo mismo?, no hablemos ya de saber cómo me siento" dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Abrió la primera puerta que encontró en el pasillo y se aventuro dentro, era un despacho, y por suerte estaba vacío, echó el pestillo y se apoyo contra la puerta, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la cara entre las manos, los recuerdos… en las películas nunca aparecía esa parte, los recuerdos de la gente que mató siempre le atormentaban, era insufrible. Cada vez que mataba a alguien, sentía que de alguna manera estaba matándose a sí mismo, cuando mataba a alguien, no podía evitar hacerse preguntas, ¿Tendría familia? ¿Una vida aparte como él? ¿Mujer, hijos?, por la noche apenas dormía y cuando lo hacia los muertos siempre regresaban para atormentarle. Rebusco en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una pequeña capsula roja, sin mirarla siquiera se la tragó.

* * *

Kim daba vueltas por su casa, había dejado a Rufus con los gemelos, por lo que extrañamente no estaba preocupada, estos apreciaban a la pequeña rata topo y no dejarían que le pasara nada malo, sin embargo un extraño presentimiento se colaba insistentemente en su cabeza, Ron, no sabía qué exactamente era lo que la preocupaba. Cogió el kimmunicador y llamó a Wade, el joven genio pareció materializarse en la pantalla, "Que hay Kim" esta lo miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior, "Kim" ella pareció despertar, "Wade, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" el genio dudo un segundo "Depende de lo que sea, no pienso darte una tarjeta con fondo ilimitado para que puedas ir a comprar a Club Banana" "No, no es eso… espera un segundo ¿Podrías hacerlo?" el joven enarco una ceja "Vale, vale, lo cojo, nada de tarjetas, pero, ¿podrías decirme donde está Ron?" Wade frunció el ceño, "Kim, no me parece bien andar espiando a Ron" "por favor Wade, considéralo un favor entre amigos" el joven genio suspiro "está bien" pulsó un par de botones en uno de sus teclados y su mirada se desvió a una de sus pantallas, abrió mucho los ojos "¿Y bien?" pregunto la pelirroja, Wade la miro durante un segundo, "no puedo acceder a su chip de rastreo" la joven puso una cara de temor y preocupación y Wade la percibió al instante "he, no te preocupes, suele ocurrir" la mente del genio observo un dato para sí mismo, en un 0,0000001% de los casos, sin embargo la joven se relajo al instante "bueno Kim tengo un par de cosas que hacer, de todas formas te aviso cuando lo encuentre" dicho esto el genio corto la conexión.

* * *

El joven estaba en el sótano de su casa rodeado de sus ordenadores, la luz de estos, que era la única presente en toda la habitación le bañaba el rostro, alargo la mano y cogió su bebida, le hecho un largo trago y sintió casi al instante como la cafeína actuaba en su cuerpo. Su mirada pasaba por todas las pantallas pero no se detenía en ninguna en concreto. "Bueno Ron vamos a ver donde te has metido" movió sus agiles dedos como si los intentara despertar y los lanzo rápidamente hacia los teclados, comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa sobre Ron, realmente él nunca lo había hecho, sabía mucho de Kim y aunque Ron era su amigo nunca había explorado internet buscando algo sobre él en concreto. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su mirada se poso en un archivo de la base de datos del pentágono, Proyecto Imparable, el titulo le llamo la atención, se preguntó si estaría relacionado, "tan solo un rápido vistazo" intento abrir el archivo, estaba protegido, no era nada extraño. Comprobó el nivel de seguridad del fichero, la palabra Máximo brillo ante sus ojos como un gran cartel de neón, en todo su tiempo en la red había visto muchos niveles de seguridad pero nunca aquel, no era nada raro encontrar ficheros con un nivel de seguridad alto o elevado pero nunca máximo, esto en concreto fue lo que activo su curiosidad. Examino la lista de personas que tenían acceso a ese archivo: el presidente y el alto mando del ejército. Los últimos ni siquiera tenían un acceso completo, solo de manera parcial. El joven genio sonrió, le intrigaba lo que había en ese archivo, por lo tanto lo abriría, comenzó a manipular códigos y a insertar virus, al cabo de unos segundos no había conseguido burlar su seguridad, eso lo frustro, podía entrar en los satélites espía de todo el mundo con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada a la espalda, sin embargo no conseguía abrir ese archivo. Reforzó el ataque, comenzó a usar trucos que nunca había utilizado, de repente las pantallas de sus ordenadores iluminaron su cara con una fuerte luz roja… y el archivo le devolvió el golpe a su sistema, inmediatamente comenzó a escuchar el sonido de los fusibles cayendo, noto el aumento de la velocidad de los ventiladores que poseían sus ordenadores, hasta pudo sentir la electricidad estática en el ambiente, por suerte su equipo sobrevivió al ataque. El joven genio estaba mudo de asombro, ahora más que nunca necesitaba ver ese archivo. Sin embargo ahora sabía que no sería tan fácil como se pensaba.

* * *

Atravesó las puertas dobles que separaban el hangar del resto de las instalaciones de Justicia Global. El techo de roca estaba plagado de lámparas que desperdigaban una luz blanca por toda la sala, una pista de despegue se extendía por el centro del hangar, al final de ella unas enormes compuertas ocultaban el enorme complejo y cerraban la entrada, a ambos lados de la pista había una gran colección de vehículos aéreos.

Ron evito los bordes de la pista y se dirigió directamente al centro de esta, un avión se preparaba para el despegue. Contemplo el avión, Justicia Global se lo había cedido para todas las operaciones que tuviera que realizar, era un avión magnifico, su forma recordaba a la punta de una lanza, no era muy grande y sin embargo tenía el tamaño necesario para albergar una bodega de carga y una cabina para dos personas, era tecnológicamente uno de los aviones más punteros del mundo, teóricamente era indetectable a cualquier tipo de radar, podía alcanzar unas velocidades increíbles y sin embargo era muy silencioso. Se dirigió a la compuerta de la bodega de carga que ya estaba abierta, a su lado le esperaba el piloto, se llamaba Charlie, era un hombre alto, fornido, debido posiblemente al estricto entrenamiento militar, era de mediana edad, colgando de su chaqueta se apreciaban perfectamente un montón de medallas, Ron no se atrevía ni a imaginar los meritos que tendría para que la doctora directora lo asignara como su piloto, en cuanto Ron entro en su campo visual se puso firme y le hizo un saludo militar, "Señor" Ron suspiro "Sargento, cuantas veces le tendré que repetir que no haga eso" inmediatamente Charlie adoptó una posición de descansen que haría enorgullecer a cualquier instructor militar, "lo siento señor" Ron lo dejo pasar, eso era lo máximo que obtendría del sargento, se acerco a él y le dio la mano, "Otra vez nos volvemos a ver, tengo que decirte que no me alegro nada de verte, al menos en estas circunstancias" a Ron le pareció ver que una sonrisa cansada cruzaba el rostro de Charlie al tiempo que dejo los formalismos "ni que lo digas" de repente pareció volver en si "señor, tenemos que irnos" Ron suspiro, desde luego, montaron rápidamente en el avión.

El sargento Charlie tomo rápidamente los mandos del avión, Ron sin embargo se quedo en la bodega de carga preparándose para la tarea que tendría que realizar en cuanto tocara tierra, noto que el avión despegaba, se tomo unos minutos para pensar, cogió y abrió la carpeta que le había pedido a la doctora directora, era información de los hombres que formaban el grupo terrorista, habían conseguido poca información, puesto que era difícil identificarlos, si otra persona en lugar de Ron hubiera leído la carpeta sin ninguna duda se le abría congelado la sangre en las venas, robos, violaciones, asesinatos a sangre fría de familias y niños. Cerro la carpeta de golpe, a pesar de todo lo que había leído no iba a ser fácil… nunca era fácil arrancar una vida.

Se dirigió a las taquillas que tenia la bodega de carga, se quito la ropa y comenzó a prepararse. Cogió unos pantalones negros de carga, una camiseta de manga larga también negra, unas botas altas militares y unos guantes reforzados. Abrió otra taquilla, cogió un pesado chaleco antibalas y se lo ajusto, le siguió un cinturón que sostenía en sus fundas seis cuchillos, se ajusto una pistolera en el muslo donde coloco rápidamente una pistola con silenciador, nunca la usaba, pero sabía perfectamente que el día que no la llevara se arrepentiría, a la altura del gemelo de su pierna derecha se coloco una funda que contenía un cuchillo más largo que los que llevaba en la cintura, no necesitaba nada más para hacer su trabajo, dos o tres veces había tenido que llevar un rifle de largo alcance, pero este no era el caso. Se miro de arriba abajo con una triste sonrisa, el tipo de ropa que llevaba ahora nunca la usaba en su vida cotidiana, era ropa ajustada para evitar en la máxima medida posible el sonido que hiciera, miro su musculatura, bien definida y marcada, siempre usaba pantalones y camisetas holgadas para evitar que se le notara, si se viera sin duda provocaría preguntas ¿por que tenía esa constitución si apenas hacia ejercicio? Esa sería sin duda una de las primeras preguntas.

Entro en la cabina, Charlie estaba en el asiento del piloto, tenía delante todos los paneles para controlar el avión, miro a Charlie durante unos segundos, podría pilotar el avión él mismo pero apreciaba la compañía del sargento, el cristal frente a Charlie dejaba ver el cielo que se desplazaba a una velocidad mareante. "Charlie, ¿Quieres que pilote yo un rato?" "no señor, no será necesario es un viaje corto" Ron asintió y se sentó en el asiento contiguo a Charlie, este no se sobresalto al ver como estaba vestido, ya lo había visto muchas veces y estaba acostumbrado.

"Señor, es hora de saltar" Ron asintió, metió la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un pasamontañas que solo dejaba a la vista los ojos, se lo puso rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida de la cabina "Que Dios este con usted" Ron se quedo quieto un segundo, Dios no iba a estar ahí abajo, solo iba a estar el infierno, pensó para sí mismo pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Cuando acudía a las misiones con Kim siempre decía que odiaba saltar en paracaídas, siempre le pareció una estupidez mentir y sin embargo tenía que guardar las apariencias, se coloco el paracaídas y espero mientras la rampa se abría lentamente, cuando termino de abrirse Ron saltó al vacío.

Amortiguo el impacto doblando las rodillas, se quito rápidamente el paracaídas y corrió por el medio del bosque que se extendía alrededor de la guarida terrorista, el bosque se acabo abruptamente, dando lugar a una explanada donde una verja rodeaba un edificio de cemento, se agacho detrás de un árbol y examino el terreno, al otro lado de la verja solo había un hombre vigilando el perímetro, iba vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje militar, en las manos llevaba un fusil de asalto posiblemente un M16 dedujo Ron desde la distancia, miro el resto del terreno, no había nadie más, se encogió de hombros pensando que así sería más fácil. Busco un lugar por donde saltar la verja, espero a que el centinela dirigiera la vista hacia otro lado, se agarro a la verja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba al otro lado, corrió hacia el centinela sin hacer ruido, estaba de espaldas a él y no se había percatado de su presencia, Ron le golpeo en la parte interior de la rodilla haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas, antes de que consiguiera emitir algún sonido, le agarro la cabeza y con un movimiento brusco le partió el cuello, el cuerpo del terrorista se desplomo.

Ron cerró los ojos un instante y respiro hondo, se dirigió a la puerta principal del edificio y la abrió de golpe, al otro lado de la puerta dos hombres charlaban entre sí despreocupadamente, en cuanto vieron que la puerta se abría cogieron las armas pero ya era demasiado tarde, con una velocidad increíble Ron se llevo las manos a la cintura y extrajo dos cuchillos, apenas le hizo falta apuntar, antes de que los terroristas se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado, un cuchillo les atravesaba la garganta a cada uno, vio como los dos a la vez se llevaban las manos a la garganta intentando evitar que la sangre se les escapara, las manos se les tiñeron inmediatamente de escarlata a la vez que caían hacia atrás con un golpe sordo. Se acerco hasta ellos haciendo respiraciones acompasadas, se agacho y les retiro los cuchillos de las gargantas al tiempo que les cerraba los ojos, se quedo quieto unos segundos mientras intentaba asumir lo que había hecho, "aun queda mucho por hacer" se reprendió mentalmente, camino por los pasillos, abriendo todas las puertas con las que se topaba, al abrir una en concreto, se topo con que en el interior se amontonaban siete cuerpos dejados de cualquier manera, evito mirarles y maldijo en voz baja, saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón una radio "extracción imposible, el equipo antiterrorista está muerto" murmuro, acto seguido se la volvió a guardar, siguió caminando por el complejo hasta llegar a una puerta doble, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba una fuerte conversación y unas estruendosas carcajadas, desenfundo dos cuchillos y abrió rápidamente la puerta, de igual forma que los dos guardia de la puerta otros dos cayeron al suelo, atravesados por los cuchillos, el más cercano a la puerta recibió un puñetazo de Ron en la nuez que se rompió ante la fuerza ejercida, Ron se agacho rápidamente desenfundando el cuchillo de la pierna y dos más murieron cuando les corto la garganta mientras intentaban desesperadamente llegar al otro extremo de sala donde permanecían apoyadas las armas, solo uno fue lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que los había pillado por sorpresa y no podría llegar hasta las armas sin pasar por delante de Ron, desenfundo un enorme cuchillo de caza que llevaba prendido del cinturón y se abalanzo sobre Ron, este permaneció quieto hasta el último segundo, justo cuando el otro iba a clavarle el cuchillo en la base del cráneo, se aparto con un fluido movimiento y le clavo el cuchillo en el pecho a la altura del corazón haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, se oyó un ligero clic y acto seguido un disparo, Ron se tambaleo cuando una bala impacto en su costado, sonó otro disparo esta vez le dio en el pecho, se tiro al suelo mientras otra ráfaga atravesaba el lugar en el que antes había estado, frunció el ceño por el dolor pero no emitió ningún quejido, por suerte siempre se ponía el chaleco antibalas, y este, sin duda, le había salvado la vida, miro en la dirección de los disparos, el hombre al que le había roto la nuez estaba tumbado en el suelo con una cara rota por el dolor y sujetando en sus temblorosas manos una pistola, Ron se aproximo hasta él y sin mostrar ningún gesto de piedad le pego una patada en el cuello rompiéndoselo al instante. Se llevo las manos a donde le habían disparado y apretó suavemente, le dolía horriblemente pero comprobó aliviado que no se había roto ninguna costilla.

Miro la habitación, estaba toda llena de sangre, incluso él mismo parecía vestido de escarlata, contuvo las ganas de vomitar ante la carnicería que había realizado, al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta, era la única que le quedaba por registrar en todo el complejo, allí debían de guardar la bomba, conto con gran desagrado a los hombres que había matado y los contrasto con los informes de JG, quedaba uno, y al oír los disparos estaría alerta, se puso al lado de la puerta y la abrió suavemente, no paso nada, se atrevió a entrar, en el centro de la habitación estaba el misil que contenía la bomba y a su lado había un hombre apuntándole con una pistola, este no se parecía en nada a los otros terroristas, más bien parecía un científico, lo miraba con la boca abierta, realmente Ron no se esperaba otra cosa, estaba seguro de que su aspecto obligaría a cualquiera a mirarlo así, sin embargo el hombre no había disparado, un grave error por su parte, "Tu" dijo con el mismo tono de voz que hubiera empleado para referirse al demonio "es verdad que existes, no eres un mito" dijo con asombro, Ron le pego una patada a la pistola que salió por los aires, "Soy real" dijo Ron con un tono de tristeza antes de partirle el cuello. Se giro y observo el misil, era un modelo antiguo, no le costaría desarmarlo, abrió la carcasa, corto un cable y quito dos chips que arrojo al suelo y piso con la bota. Saco la radio del bolsillo, "Misil inutilizado, enemigo abatido, se acabo" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y una involuntaria lagrima se le escapaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Se recostó contra el sillón de la cabina del avión, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, a pesar de que sabía que mancharía de sangre todo el avión. Se sentía cansado y enfermo por todo lo que acababa de hacer, el hecho de saber que era necesario no lo hacía más fácil. La radio pareció cobrar vida y la voz de la doctora directora salió de ella "Imparable, ha conseguido entrar" Ron emitió un gruñido "Sabias que tarde o temprano lo encontraría" Ron hecho la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos "tendré que ir a hacerle una visita"

* * *

Wade dio un grito de triunfo que resonó en su sótano, había conseguido abrir el archivo, se le había resistido más que cualquier otro, de hecho había tenido que inutilizar casi el sistema de seguridad de medio pentágono. Ahora que lo tenía abierto, deseo no haberlo hecho, contenía informes de experimentos científicos y muchas operaciones encubiertas que acababan todas de la misma manera, en una masacre, casi se puso enfermo al leer los informes, pero por encima de todo había un nombre que esperaba no haber encontrado entre todos esos datos e informes: Ronald Adrian Imparable.

El genio no noto como la puerta del sótano se abría, estaba demasiado concentrado en las letras que brillaban en la pantalla, "Maldita sea, tengo que contarle esto a Kim" "por favor Wade, no lo hagas" nunca había sentido miedo, ni terror al escuchar esa voz, sin embargo escucharla ahora a sus espaldas fue como notar el gélido aliento de la muerte en su nuca, se giro en su silla para encararse a Ron y casi se cae de ella, Ron no había tenido tiempo para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a casa de Wade, la ropa que debía ser negra presentaba un oscuro color carmesí, en las manos no llevaba los guantes y ahora estaban empapadas en sangre, el arsenal que había llevado para la misión todavía adornaba su cintura y sus piernas, si te fijabas bien podías apreciar los dos agujeros producidos por las balas en el chaleco antibalas. Una vez se hubo recuperado del susto el genio centró su vista en los ojos de Ron, sin embargo no encontró en ellos el brillo frio de la muerte que espera descubrir después de haber leído todos los informes sobre él, solo encontró dolor en su mirada, y sin embargo eso no le quito el miedo, trago saliva "¿Has venido a matarme?" pareció como si le hubieran pegado a Ron un puñetazo, dio un paso atrás con la cara descompuesta a la vez que levantaba las manos, la sangre de estas brilló al exponerse a la luz de las pantallas, "oh Dios, no, no, yo… solo he venido a contarte la verdad… y a explicarme" "¡A contarme la verdad y a explicarme que, que eres un asesino!" Ron cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor "Si" Wade se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa lo que le dejo mudo, "¿me vas a dejar hablar?" Wade asintió pesadamente con la cabeza, Ron busco por la habitación y encontró en un rincón una silla rígida, la arrastro hasta quedar enfrente a Wade y se sentó en ella, Ron respiro hondo "Lo que te voy a contar es difícil que lo comprendas pero por favor inténtalo" el joven genio volvió a asentir, Ron respiro hondo "En el campamento de verano al que fui de pequeño… el estado, el gobierno, el ejercito, no se cual de los tres fue, ni siquiera me interesa… ellos experimentaron conmigo, como resultado… aumentaron mi coeficiente intelectual (si Wade, estoy a tu nivel) soy más rápido y tengo mejores reflejos que la mayoría de la gente, mi musculatura se mantiene en perfecto estado y en forma a pesar de lo que haga (o no haga) también se me han desarrollado un poco más los sentidos, aparte de que me curo un poco más rápido y no me pongo enfermo. Sé que sonora a ciencia ficción pero lo has visto Wade, has leído lo que te estoy contando, sin embargo todo eso lo hicieron para obtener algo: un agente, un espía, un asesino si quieres, cuando descubrí lo que querían hacer era tarde, tanto para ellos como para mi, destruí una parte del complejo (el lago no fue intoxicado por el campamento científico como la gente piensa) sin embargo ellos ya tenían lo que querían… por suerte sin mi colaboración les era inútil, yo no quería trabajar con ellos, ¿para qué?, para convertirme en un asesino, no… no pensaba vivir así… eso cambio cuando apareció algo que quería proteger y yo solo no lo podría hacer con el paso del tiempo, entonces… hicimos un trato, yo me encargaba de asuntos que la mayoría de la gente no podía hacer, eso acabo derivando en la seguridad nacional y todo ese rollo, si hay un problema yo soy el último recurso Wade, y siempre se tiene que solucionar de la misma manera" Ron se detuvo un momento y se miro las manos ensangrentadas mientras una lagrima le caía por la mejilla, Wade lo comprendió al instante y a pesar de su inteligencia no puedo llegar a imaginarse lo duro que debía ser para Ron "pero ellos a cambio me ayudan con la protección, es un trato duro, probablemente esté vendiendo mi alma pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Merece la pena" la última frase pareció decirla para si mismo, Wade le puso una mano en el antebrazo "Te entiendo", ya estaba, no había nada más que hablar, se quedaron cayados unos minutos, al final Wade rompió el silencio "No apareces en mi radar" dijo señalando tímidamente una pantalla, Ron la miro un segundo "ah, eso" rebusco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que encontró una pastilla verde, se la trago con un único movimiento, dos segundos después la luz de localización de Ron apareció en pantalla "a partir de ahora no creo que sea necesario desactivarla" dijo con una sonrisa cansada, Wade asintió, estuvieron cayados otro rato, al final Ron se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta "espera un segundo Ron" dijo sabiendo que se iba a marchar, Ron se detuvo "¿Qué es lo que intentas proteger?, la mayoría de los informes siempre se relacionaban de alguna manera a Middleton" lo preguntó a pesar de que creía saber la respuesta, Ron sonrió cansadamente "Hay personas que odian a las celebridades de nivel mundial, un montón de gente cree que estaríamos mejor sin muchas de ellas… en Middleton hay una, que mucha gente querría ver muerta" abrió la puerta para salir y se detuvo un momento antes de cerrarla tras de sí "No le cuentes esto a nadie por favor, y Wade… gracias por entenderlo"

* * *

Había pasado por su casa a darse una ducha y obviamente a cambiarse de ropa, se sentía cansado pero de todas formas no quería dormir, en concreto quería evitar lo que vería si se dormía, se dirigió a casa de Kim, ya era de noche pero no demasiado tarde, aproximadamente serian las diez de la noche, se encontraba a unas cuantas casas de distancia cuando un reflejo entre unos arbustos llamo su atención, se dirigió sigilosamente hasta allí, un hombre mantenía la vista fija en la mirilla de un rifle que apuntaba en dirección a la casa de los Possible, Ron no necesitaba ver nada mas, le arrebato el arma y con una increíble velocidad le pego una patada en el pecho que le envió derecho al suelo, se agacho junto a él y le retuvo con una rodilla en el cuello "¿Quién te envía?" desde su incómoda posición el hombre le escupió "púdrete bufón" grueso error pensó Ron al tiempo que ponía su peso sobre la rodilla y lo ahogaba, se aparto a un lado del muerto, "¿Como ha conseguido llegar tan cerca? ¿Y ahora el hombrecillo azul contrata mercenarios para matar a Kim, se habrá cansado de perder? Estúpido Draken y su estúpido apodo, ja bufón" pensó para sí mismo, miro el cuerpo y se encogió de hombros, se lo cargo al hombro y lo tiro dentro de un contenedor, Justicia Global lo encontraría. Siguió caminando hacia la casa de los Possible.

Kim le abrió la puerta, eso era normal, lo que no era tan normal es que le diera un fuerte abrazo, Ron evito las preguntas y disfruto de la sensación, cuando se separaron Ron sabía que era el momento en el que su otro yo haría un broma "Ven chicas, una tarde sin Don Ron y ya se desesperan" Kim frunció el ceño y le pego un puñetazo en el hombro "Estúpido. ¿Vienes a por Rufus?" "Claro" "Bueno, los gemelos están jugando con él, déjalos disfrutar un rato más, ¿Te apetece ir al cine? Me han dicho que echan una película de un asesino en serie, es de las que te gustan" dijo Kim sonriendo, Ron hizo un mueca "Quizá otro día" vio como la sonrisa de Kim se extinguía "hey pero la semana pasada dijiste que querías ir a ver una estúpida, cursi, y horrible película de amor, tal vez aun haya entradas" la sonrisa de Kim regreso todavía más amplia que antes, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Ves, por eso eres mi mejor amigo" Ron le devolvió la sonrisa "Siempre"

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero como siempre que os haya gustado, tal vez tenga segunda parte pero no prometo nada. Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentarios, tanto públicos como privados, responderé a ambos =)  
Nota del autor: Como siempre si encontráis partes incoherentes, faltas de ortografía o partes que creéis que se puedan mejorar decidlo e intentare arreglarlo.

Muchas gracias por la lectura


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: Bueno aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo he acabado otro capítulo, ciertas dificultades como falta de inspiración, exámenes y que tengo una mano en cabestrillo y solo puedo escribir con la otra han dificultado su publicación.

En este capítulo he rebajado el nivel de "acción" (creo) y me he centrado un poco más en los personajes, espero haberlo conseguido pero eso lo tendréis que decidir vosotros.  
Espero que os guste:

* * *

Ron estaba de pie en el porche frente a la casa de los Posible, aun podían llegar a la sesión de cine de las once y media. Kim había subido a su habitación y le había asegurado que en cinco minutos estaría abajo, él se rio de la situación "_cualquier hombre que escuche a una mujer decir que baja en cinco minutos se acomodaría para pasar un buen rato, sin embargo para ella cinco minutos, son eso, cinco minutos_" su reflexión termino cuando Kim abrió la puerta, había subido a por una chaqueta porque ya empezaba a hacer frio, eso es lo que se veía a primera vista, Ron estaba más atento a pequeños detalles que el resto de la gente no miraba, si otra persona se hubiera fijado probablemente habría pasado por alto el rápido cepillado que le había dado al pelo y posiblemente el ligero toque de barra de labios que se había puesto "_¿barra de labios, desde cuando usa barra de labios para ir al cine?" _"Ron, ¿pasa algo?" seguramente llevaba un buen rato allí de pie mirándola "no, claro que no" ella le sonrió "entonces ¿nos vamos?" Ron le devolvió la sonrisa "cuando quieras" Kim se dio la vuelta y metió la cabeza por el hueco que quedaba de la puerta de su casa "Papa me voy" la voz del Doctor Possible se escucho desde el salón "¿A dónde piensas ir Kimberly? Ya es tarde" Kim hizo una mueca "Voy al cine con Ron", la voz del doctor cambio de tono inmediatamente "de acuerdo, pasadlo bien" Ron sonrió, sabía que si ella hubiera dicho que iba con otra persona su padre se habría negado a dejarla salir, se produjo una larga pausa, la voz del doctor Possible se volvió a escuchar "¿Ronald?" "Si Señor Doctor Possible" "aunque mañana no haya clase os quiero pronto de vuelta" "si señor" respondió Ron sin hacer caso a la cara de disgusto de Kim. Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Estaban a la cola del cine esperando para poder pedir las entradas, "Ron, ¿seguro que quieres ver esta película?, no creo que sea de tu tipo" él le sonrió "Claro" la fila avanzó y llegaron hasta las taquillas, Kim habló con el hombre de las taquillas "Dos para Perdona si te llamo amor" dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero por debajo del cristal, el hombre les dio las entradas "Pasadlo bien" dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo, Ron solo enarco una ceja, sin embargo Kim se puso colorada, con el paso del tiempo habían dejado de responder a ese tipo de comentarios, se dirigieron a la tienda del cine y Ron fue a hablar con la dependienta "Hola, quería un paquete grande de palomitas, una botella de agua y… espere un momento… ¿Kim que quieres de beber?" "Lo que sea" "Bueno, dos botellas de agua por favor" la dependienta cogió todo lo que le había pedido y lo llevo hasta el mostrador, mientras estaba pagando Ron se fijo por casualidad en el reflejo de la caja registradora, había un hombre con una gabardina apoyado en el pasillo que llevaba a las salas de cine, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y no desviaba la mirada de Kim, "_¿a caso no lo he visto detrás de nosotros en la fila para las entradas?_", agito la cabeza tratando de despajarse, "_Vamos Ron solo has venido al cine con Kim, relájate, no seas paranoico, ¿cuántas veces pueden intentar matar a Kim en un día?"_ Recogió el cambio mientras Kim cogía todo y se iba a la sala de cine, se sentaron en el medio de la sala, la película todavía no había comenzado, para desagrado de Ron se fijo por el rabillo del ojo que el tipo de la gabardina también había entrado en su misma sala y se había sentado al fondo, "Ron, voy al baño, guarda los asientos" Ron cogió un montón de palomitas y se las metió todas juntas en la boca "mmmmm… claro" Kim rodo los ojos y salió de la sala, otro hombre también se levanto y salió de ella, Ron no lo aguanto más "_se está acabando el límite de casualidades_" pensó para sí mismo al tiempo que se levantaba y cruzaba las puertas para salir al pasillo, vio a Kim entrar en el baño de mujeres y al otro hombre que la seguía de cerca, este estaba sacando una mano enguantada de la gabardina, Ron cogió carrerilla y placó al hombre haciéndele cruzar la puerta del baño de los hombres.

Levanto la pistola con silenciador que había sacado del bolsillo del hombre durante el placaje, con un movimiento rápido desarmo la pistola en tres partes que tiro a diferentes extremos del baño y se metió el cargador en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, "¿Es que no aprendéis nunca?, que pasa, ¿sois idiotas?" el hombre dio un gruñido y del otro bolsillo de la gabardina saco un cuchillo, intento clavarle el cuchillo directamente al estomago, Ron se movió en el último momento hacia la izquierda haciendo que el brazo con el cuchillo quedara extendido delante de él, sin darle tiempo al otro a reaccionar introdujo una mano por la parte interior del antebrazo extendido y apoyo la otra en la parte exterior del brazo, aplico fuerza con las manos, una hacia fuera y otra hacia dentro en un golpe seco, el brazo del hombre se partió a la altura del codo haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y diera un grito, Ron no tuvo tiempo de apartarse del puñetazo que el otro le lanzo a la cara con la mano izquierda, se tambaleo para atrás pero rápidamente retomo su posición, le golpeo la parte posterior de la rodilla con una patada haciendo que el otro se cayera de rodillas, rápidamente Ron coloco sus manos a los lados de la cabeza y con un brusco movimiento y un chasquido le rompió el cuello. El cuerpo cayo sin vida a sus pies, Ron reviso por primera vez el baño y comprobó con alivio que estaba completamente vacio. Cargó con el cuerpo y lo metió en una de las cabinas del baño, se dirigió al espejo frente a los lavamanos se miro el golpe en la cara, "_Mierda, esto dejará marca_" recogió las partes de la pistola y las tiro a la papelera, tomo una respiración profunda mientras se agarraba al lavamanos, acto seguido golpeo furioso su reloj y este se expandió formando una pantalla ovalada en la que apareció el Doctor Director, "Imparable, ¿no te das cuenta de lo tarde que es?, ¿Qué te has hecho en la cara?" "Ja, ¿qué me he hecho?, querrás preguntar que como me lo he hecho" la doctora directora se encogió ligeramente en su asiento ante la muestra de furia de Ron, abrió la boca para responder pero Ron fue más rápido "Esto, me lo hice haciendo el trabajo que tus agentes supuestamente deberían de estar realizando en este momento" Ron hizo una pausa "Estas incumpliendo tu parte del trato. Esta noche se os han colado dos, por suerte yo estaba cerca, tal vez en otro momento no lo esté" la Doctora Directora le interrumpió "No podemos estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ella" Ron la fulmino con la mirada lo que provoco que la Doctora se encogiera aun mas en el asiento "Voy a imaginar que no has dicho nada Betty, espero que no haya más errores" la Doctora Directora asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, Ron dirigió la mano al reloj para apagarlo, se lo pensó mejor y le hecho una última mirada "Betty" se escucho un tembloroso si al otro lado de la línea "Si le pasa algo a Kim, llevaras la culpa" apago el reloj dejando la amenaza en el aire.

"Ron ¿Qué tienes en la cara?" pregunto Kim en cuanto volvió a la sala de cine, "_mierda_" sabía que el golpe se curaría rápido, de hecho ni siquiera le aparecería un moratón, pero mientras no lo hiciera tendría mal aspecto, "a, eso, no es nada, el baño estaba mojado resbale y me golpee contra el lavamanos" dijo poniendo la odiosa cara de bobo que le caracterizaba, Kim disimulo un sonrisa, lentamente le acaricio con la mano la mejilla golpeada, Ron quedo en estado shock mientras ella lo hacía, "¿seguro que no es nada?" Ron despertó y respondió "Seguro, en un rato no tendré nada" "me alegro", el momento paso en cuanto termino la publicidad y comenzó la película, Kim se acomodo en el asiento y se paso todo la película con una absurda cara de felicidad, mientras que, en el asiento contiguo el rubio lo hizo con una estudiada cara de asco que se veía obligado a poner cuando veía películas románticas con Kim.

Estaba en un campo, era de noche y a lo lejos se podían apreciar unas cabañas y un lago, sin embargo lo que le interesaba era lo que tenía delante, un edificio simple, cuadrado, de un solo piso y escondido entre los árboles, por la parte posterior de él salían dos tubos que iban a parar directamente al lago, un par de personas con linternas paseaban alrededor de él, un pequeño muchacho rubio se coló entre ellos y entro en el edificio, lo recibió un pasillo de hormigón, avanzó a través de él, una puerta de cristal apareció a su derecha, a pesar de no prestarle atención la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, se apoyo contra la pared, cerró los ojos y un recuerdo se abrió paso por su mente. Dos hombres arrastraban a un niño pequeño que gritaba y sollozaba a través de un pasillo gris, torcieron a la derecha en la primera puerta de cristal y lo ataron en una camilla dentro de una habitación blanca, una doctora con la cara tapada se aproximó al muchacho, llevaba una gran jeringuilla en la mano que consiguió clavar al joven a pesar de lo mucho que este se resistía, el elemento acido y abrasivo de deslizo por su sangre provocando que diera un grito, cerró los ojos, pensaba que le estallaría la cabeza, los ojos le lloraban y le abrasaban, paso mucho, mucho tiempo en ese tormento de acido y abrasión hasta que pudo abrir los ojos, miro la bombilla que alumbraba la sala y a pesar de la luz cegadora que emitía podía ver perfectamente el filamento. Aparto con todas sus fuerzas ese pensamiento de su mente, se separo de la pared y avanzó hasta el final del pasillo, una pesada puerta de metal le cerraba el paso, frunció el ceño y con una patada hecho la puerta abajo sacándola de los goznes, lo recibió una sala de maquinas, un montón de tuberías, cables y botones, se concentro tratando de descubrir cómo funcionaba todo eso, su mente apenas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para comprender como lo hacía, giro un par de válvulas, corto un cable. Durante el proceso sin querer se hizo un corte en el dorso de la mano con un metal afilado, miro como la resplandeciente sangre que se deslizaba por la mano, vio como esta se coagulaba sobre la herida y rápidamente formaba una postilla. Salió corriendo por el pasillo por el que había llegado, en la puerta de salida había un hombre cerrándole el paso, en vez de parar aceleró más y envistió con fuerza al hombre, este salió despedido unos cuantos metros por la fuerza del choque, el muchacho no le prestó atención y continuo su camino hacia las cabañas, escucho una explosión a sus espaldas y el bosque se ilumino con un resplandor rojizo, el joven se dio la vuelta para ver lo que quedaba del miserable edificio ahora envuelto en llamas, un hombre le gritaba, se giro para encara a la nueva amenaza, un hombre fornido sostenía en una mano una especie de porra eléctrica, corría desenfrenado hacia el muchacho, este espero hasta el último momento y se apartó dejando el pie tras de sí, el hombre tropezó con él y se golpeo la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. El joven frunció el ceño y se acerco hasta el hombre, le dio la vuelta, no respiraba, le toco la cabeza, se irguió por completo y se contemplo las temblorosas manos llenas de sangre que reflejaban el incendio que se propagaba a su alrededor.

Ron se incorporo bruscamente, estaba totalmente empapado de sudor, aparto rápidamente las sabanas de la cama, se levanto y entro en el baño. Se agarró con fuerza al lavamanos, mientras las imágenes pasaban por su mente: una brecha en la cabeza, un cuello roto, un cuchillo clavado en el corazón, una bala se abría camino a través de una cabeza mientras él lo contemplaba desde una mira telescópica. Perdió el agarre y cayó al suelo mientras las lágrimas le surcaban la cara, se agarró la cabeza e hizo un ovillo con su cuerpo mientras veía una y otra vez las imágenes que le perseguirían el resto de su vida.

Se levantó pesadamente y miró su imagen reflejada en el espejo, se le veía ojeroso y tenía los ojos rojos, estiró los agarrotados músculos de la espalda, no era lo mejor utilizar el baño para dormir pensó para sí mismo. Entró en su habitación, y se agacho para abrir uno de los cajones de su cama, saco un pantalón de deporte holgado y la única camiseta que tenia realmente de su talla, se vistió rápidamente y volvió al cajón, quito una tabla que hacía de doble fondo ocultando una pistola y un cuchillo, cogió el cuchillo, volvió a colocar el cajón tal y como estaba, fue hasta su cómoda y cogió la primera camiseta que encontró y se la tiró por el hombro. Salió al pasillo y bajo por las escaleras, en la cocina le esperaba una nota:

_Ronald, no volveremos hasta la noche,_

_tienes todo lo necesario en la nevera,_

_hazte lo que quieras._

_Un beso._

_Mama_

No le pareció raro, de todos modos sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa. Se tomo rápidamente unos cereales y salió por la puerta trasera al jardín, este estaba vallado de forma que los vecinos no veían lo que se hacía en él, dejo la camiseta en el suelo y lanzo el cuchillo a una rama que sobresalía de su casa del árbol, sabía que era poco probable que fallara al lanzarlo pero debía practicar de vez en cuando, por ahora lo dejó allí, se coloco en el centro del jardín y comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos y combinaciones de diferentes artes marciales, hacia ya mucho tiempo había ido por diferentes gimnasios y había tomado unas pocas clases en ellos, no necesitaba más, mezclo muchos estilos y al final prácticamente creo un estilo propio, se centro en lo que estaba haciendo, esquivar, defender y contraatacar, combinaciones de técnicas, nunca solo una, siempre varias encadenadas, era sencillo y lo distraía de los sueños con los que tenía que vivir, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras entrenaba, en su mente ya no estaba en el jardín sino luchando por su vida, un solo fallo seria una desgracia.

Se quedo paralizado cuando oyó el timbre de casa, "_Mierda, debería estar atento por si llegaba alguien_" se puso por encima la otra camiseta que había traído y que le ocultaba gran parte del cuerpo, al parecer justo a tiempo porque una joven pelirroja de chándal y con el pelo recogido en un coleta baja había bordeado la casa y entrado en el jardín, "Buenos días Ron" "hey, ¿qué tal KP?" "Bien, por cierto ¿te dije que me lo pase genial ayer?" dijo con una sonrisa "No, pero es bueno saberlo" dijo Ron respondiendo a su pregunta con otra sonrisa, "venía a preguntarte si querías hacer…" en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba sudando y estaba vestido de deporte igual que ella "¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Ron miro para otro lado mientras se frotaba nerviosamente la nuca "a, yo… bueno, ya sabes, estirar, entrenar un poco, esa clase de cosas" Kim enarco una ceja "bueno, yo acabo de venir de correr, que te parece si entrenamos un rato" "eh… este Kim no me parece que sea una buena…" la pierna de Kim salió disparada hacia la cabeza de Ron y este hizo uno de sus extravagantes movimientos para evitar ser golpeado "Kim" dijo el muchacho abriendo mucho los ojos "vamos Ron, defiéndete" al joven no le quedo otra opción, uso todo su repertorio de movimientos Ronescos para evitar recibir lo que podría ser la peor paliza de su vida. Estuvieron peleando un montón de tiempo, mas bien, Kim estuvo atacando a Ron y este esquivando como podía, el muchacho vio como la joven comenzaba a cansarse, era hora de acabar el combate, para de defenderse, ella que ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de Ron vio el momento y lo aprovecho consiguiendo hacerle un barrido, Ron acabo tendido en el suelo, consiguió oír un pequeño susurro de Kim, imperceptible para cualquier otra persona "por fin" él alzo la vista y vio a Kim mirándolo con aire de superioridad "El maestro siempre es el maestro Ronald" _"Con que esas tenemos eh"_ Ron realizo un rápido movimiento con las piernas, enrollo sus pies con los de ella y pronto Kim estuvo tirada encima de él, rodo para y quedar encima de ella, sus caras quedaron apenas separadas por el flequillo empapado de Kim "puede ser pero el discípulo también aprende" se quedo mirándola fijamente, de repente estallaron los dos a carcajadas y Ron se tiro al lado de Kim separándose de ella.

Entraron en la casa y fueron para la cocina, Ron salió y volvió un segundo más tarde "Coge" dijo mientras le tiraba una toalla a Kim esta la cogió al vuelo "Gracias" Ron dio un par de vueltas por la cocina, le ofreció un botellín de agua a Kim que esta acepto agradecida, miró la nevera y la despensa "oye Kim ¿quieres quedarte a comer?, prepararé algo y luego podemos ver una peli o algo por el estilo" Kim bajo el botellín del que estaba bebiendo y le ofreció una sonrisa, "Me encantaría" sería estúpido por su parte perderse una de las estupendas comidas de Ron, este asintió "Genial, puedes ducharte si quieres, sabes que tienes ropa aquí" "Estupendo, ¿no te importa?" "en absoluto".

Kim termino de ducharse y se había cambiado de ropa, camino por el pasillo hacia la cocina mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, se quedo parada en el medio del pasillo y olfateo el aire, "_oh Dios mío sabia que Ron cocinaba bien pero no que alimentara con solo oler su comida_" entro en la cocina donde Ron estaba colocado dos platos de espagueti en la mesa, Ron se dio la vuelta y recogió un cazo con salsa que hecho por encima de los espagueti, miro para ella "vamos a qué esperas, a comer" dijo con una cara de perro famélico, ella no pudo evitar reírse. Cuando terminaron de comer Kim no pudo evitar pensar "_No sé porque no tiene novia, solo tendría que invitarlas a cenar_" "hey, KP parece que nos vamos a tener que quedar en casa" dijo Ron mientras señalaba por la ventana, fuera estaba lloviendo, ella asintió, se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá, pusieron la tele y se quedaron viéndola sin prestarle mucha atención, Kim se removía en el sofá, por alguna extraña razón no conseguía acomodarse como había hecho siempre _"¿y si…?"_ "Ron ¿te importa que me tumbe?" pareció pillar al chico totalmente desprevenido, "no, no te preocupes, todo tuyo" hizo amago de levantarse, probablemente para ir a sentarse en el sillón de al lado, Kim lo retuvo con las manos y pronto estuvo tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Ron dándole una sonrisa suplicante, el muchacho rodo los ojos y la dejo estar. Ninguno de los dos reconoció lo mucho que disfrutaban con el mero hecho de estar así.

"_Solo a Barkin se le podía ocurrir venir hasta ciudad Go para hacer una visita guiada por el muelle" _pensó Ron mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, todo el curso había tenido que ir, todos los muchachos daban vueltas por el muelle como si fueran niños pequeños, había alguno que hasta se sorprendía con una cuerda. Barkin intentaba mantenerlos centrados a todos mientras explicaba el funcionamiento de los diferentes aparatos que había allí, Ron vio como Kim suspiraba y abandonaba el grupo, probablemente para explorar, el profesor no le diría nada, las notas que tenia le proporcionaban cierta libertad, sin embargo si Ron desaparecía seria otro tema, por lo tanto se quedo atendiendo a la estúpida explicación.

Debía de llevar unos quince minutos dando vueltas, y no había encontrado nada interesante "_Esta visita al muelle es sumamente estúpida_" alguien le golpeo con fuerza la pierna por detrás haciendo que cayera al suelo, se giro y con un fluido movimiento golpeó entre las piernas de su atacante haciendo que este se encogiera, de repente apareció otro, la sujeto con fuerza envolviendo con sus brazos su cuerpo de forma que no pudiera mover los brazos, un hombre al parecer salido de la nada le sujeto los pies, el hombre que había recibido el primer golpe se incorporo y con un trapo amordazó a Kim, mientras tanto los otros intentaban con todas sus fuerzas atarle las manos y los pies, cuando acabaron la dejaron en el suelo, ella se removía pero las cuerdas estaban bien atadas y apretadas, solo conseguía quemarse la piel, maldijo con todas su fuerzas a esos hombres a través de la mordaza, ellos la miraron con una sonrisa de suficiencia, los tres hombres se acercaron para hablar entre ellos, uno gesticulaba y señalaba firmemente hacia una viga de metal que había tirada en el suelo, Kim miró a su alrededor un techo de aluminio se extendía por encima de ella, tapando el suelo de madera sobre el que estaba, tenía una pared a su izquierda y a su derecha pasado el suelo de madera se extendía el mar, nadie la vería, estaba en la parte más alejada del muelle, necesitaba salir de allí como fuera, comenzó a removerse con más fuerza para ver si conseguía soltarse, los hombres parecieron acabar de discutir y se acercaron a ella, uno paso otra cuerda por la que le sujetaba los pies, el que parecía ser el cabecilla se agacho y se acerco hasta el oído de Kim "Tienes suerte de que no tengamos tiempo" dijo mientras le pasaba la lengua por toda la mejilla, la alzaron y la tiraron al agua, estaba terriblemente asustada, no sabía qué hacer, cogieron la cuerda que tenia atada a los pies y amarraron el otro extremo a la viga, Kim comprendió cada vez mas aterrorizada lo que pretendían hacer, desde el muelle salió la asquerosa voz del cabecilla "no es un ancla pero creo que te haces una idea", cogieron entre los tres la pesada viga y la tiraron al mar, Kim aprovecho para tomar una última bocanada de aire. Comenzó a hundirse, no lucho contra las cuerdas, seria desperdiciar oxigeno, se relajo todo lo posible dentro de la situación, tal vez si aguantaba lo suficiente alguien se daría cuenta, tal vez la encontraran aunque una parte de su mente sabía que no era cierto. No vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos mientras se le acababa el aire, sin embargo comenzó a pensar las cosas que le gustaría haber hecho o intentado y entre ellas la que más se repetía era una con Ron, no pudo evitarlo y pronuncio su nombre en lo que sería la última vez "Ron" el sonido salió amortiguado e imperceptible debajo del agua mientras que con él salían sus últimas burbujas de aire.

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno espero que os haya gustado y me gustaría que comentarais que os ha parecido.

Nota del autor: Como siempre si encontráis partes incoherentes, faltas de ortografía o partes que creéis que se puedan mejorar decidlo e intentare arreglarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor: Me he decidido a regresar, asique intentare hacer que comentéis dejándoos una buena historia, o mala, eso lo decidiréis vosotros...

Nota suplementaria: Mientras escribia el fic escuche todo el tiempo la cancion "Entre nosotros" de pignoise, como creo que el fic se ve influenciado por la musica que escuchas mientras lo escribes lo pongo por si alguien quiere escuchar la cancion y leer el fic a la vez =) (La cancion la podeis encontrar en youtube)

* * *

Habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que Kim se había marchado, no era normal que tardara tanto en volver, Ron se comenzaba a poner nervioso, Barkin mientras tanto continuaba con sus explicaciones, en ese momento en concreto sobre la tarea imposible de romper una de las cuerdas del muelle, Ron sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado, "_a quien se le ocurriría intentar romper una de esas cuerdas sin cuchillo_" pensó con sarcasmo, su reloj comenzó a vibrar y lo dejo pasar no le apetecía atender a la llamada, no después de que Betty se saltara su parte del trato, lo que le sorprendió es que el reloj comenzó a expandirse sin que lo activara, miro alrededor y se tiro detrás de una caja. La pantalla se termino de expandir y en ella apareció una persona inconfundible, "Wade ¿Qué quieres?, estoy con la clase, no vuelvas a abrir el reloj sin mi permiso" el joven genio paso por alto el monologo de Ron "¿Está Kim contigo?" Ron miro a su alrededor, para ver si alguien veía lo que hacía y para comprobar si había vuelto "No, ¿le pasa algo?" preguntó adquiriendo inmediatamente un tono de seriedad "no lo sé, la tenía en la pantalla pero acaba de desaparecer, además su ritmo cardiaco se ha disparado y está produciendo mucha adrenalina" no lo pregunto cómo sabia todo eso, tampoco le interesaba, "¿Entonces está peleando?" el genio negó con la cabeza, "No, no creo que sea eso, a ella no le afecta tanto una pelea, tiene que ser algo distinto" Ron se bloqueó, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, no debía ser lo que pensaba, "¿Donde la perdiste Wade?" "al fondo en la parte sur del muelle" Ron cerro el reloj y se levanto de golpe, en ese momento una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro, se giro para ver como Barkin y todo el curso lo miraba, "Imparable… tráela de vuelta" desde ese momento sabia que se había acabado su fachada, se irguió todo lo que podía, cosa que nunca hacia delante de otras personas y agarró con fuerza la mano de Barkin, "Siempre lo hago", este asintió como si hubiera confirmado algo que llevaba sospechando toda la vida, soltó a Ron y este salió disparado hacia la parte sur del muelle.

Se detuvo al fondo del muelle, no veía nada, cerró los ojos y se dedico a bloquear sonidos todo lo rápido que podía, elimino el ruido de las gaviotas, de los barcos, del agua… y al final solo quedaron las risas y los murmullos de tres hombres, salió disparado en su dirección, estos se giraron en cuanto lo oyeron llegar, el que parecía a todas luces ser el cabecilla del grupo le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción "Chicos, mirar que bien, el bufón viene directamente a nosotros, ya no tendremos que buscarlo" sus compañeros secundaron sus palabras con unas sarcásticas carcajadas, "¿Donde está Kim?" dijo mientras apretaba los puños "Donde pronto te vas a encontrar con ella" respondió el cabecilla, el susurro de Ron fue casi inaudible "Mala respuesta" antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacia se agacho cogió una plomada que había en el suelo y se la tiro a uno con toda la fuerza que tenia, está le dio en la cabeza abriéndosela y haciendo que cayera al suelo desplomado, Ron sabía que no se recuperaría de esa herida, los otros vieron a su compañero caído y se abalanzaron sobre Ron, este se agacho y con un salto golpeo con su rodilla el pecho de otro rompiéndole la caja torácica al instante, eso también era mortal, probablemente un par de costillas se le hubiesen clavado en los pulmones y harían que estos se llenaran lentamente de sangre asfixiándolo, al cabecilla simplemente le pego un puñetazo en la cara antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, le rompió la nariz y unos cuantos dientes con ese golpe, lo agarro por la camiseta haciendo que se mantuviera de pie, la sangre se le escurría por la cara y de la boca semiabierta manaba sangre que el hombre intentaba desesperadamente no tragar, "Te lo volveré a preguntar una última vez, ¿Dónde está Kim?" el hombre separo los labios mostrando sus podridos dientes rodeados de sangre y dejo escapar una risa mientras sus ojos se dirigían una milésima de segundo al mar que quedaba a su izquierda, en ese instante unas burbujas rompían su superficie. Ron soltó un grito y le empotró la cabeza contra la pared, había seguido la mirada y visto las burbujas, no necesitaba más, se tiro al agua de cabeza.

Avanzó buceando hasta el fondo y como una imagen fantasmal Kim apareció atada, flotando sobre una viga de metal a la que estaba sujeta. Ron le cogió la cabeza entre las manos la miró, no sabía si estaba viva, solo le quedaba confiar en que así fuera, cogió la cuerda que la ataba a la viga, miro desesperadamente a su alrededor, no había nada para cortarla, la enrolló desesperadamente entre sus manos y dio un tirón, la cuerda no dio la menor muestra de romper, el tiempo pasaba y Kim no disponía de ese tiempo, tiro con más fuerza, sintió el dolor de sus músculos, tiro otra vez, la cuerda comenzó a ceder y noto como se quemaba las manos contra ella dejándolas en carne viva, otro tirón más, solo se veía como unas hebras mantenían la cuerda unida, tiro de ella por última vez notando como sus músculos daban sus últimas fuerzas, la cuerda se rompió con un sonoro chasquido incluso debajo del agua, cogió el cuerpo de Kim y pataleó con fuerza en el agua para llevarla hasta la superficie, la arrastro hacia la orilla poniendo todo su empeño en mantenerle la cabeza fuera del agua. La dejo en una playa cercana al muelle, se arrodillo a su lado, y con rápidos movimientos le soltó las cuerdas de las manos, la miro un segundo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, ella no lo hacía, le intento tomar el pulso, no lo encontró, le abrió la boca, apoyo la suya sobre la de ella y le dio una bocanada de aire, unió las manos y las coloco sobre su pecho, comenzó a bombear, "por favor Kim, no me hagas esto" las lagrimas surcaban su rostro y bombeo con más fuerza "vamos, ¡VAMOS!" Se detuvo para darle otra bocanada de aire, coloco las manos otra vez sobre su pecho y comenzó bombear otra vez… la espalda de Kim se arqueó, ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a escupir agua.

Kim giro la cabeza y vio a la única persona que creía que no volvería a ver, tomo otra bocanada de aire e intento pronunciar su nombre "Ron…" el sonido salió débil y le rasco la garganta debido al agua salada, este simplemente la abrazó con fuerza, Kim también lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenia, escondió la cara en su hombro y comenzó a llorar, casi la matan y sin embargo Ron la encontró, seguía viva y él estaba con ella… a su lado, igual que siempre, "hey, Kim, Kim mírame" se separo un poco de Ron y este cogió su cara entre sus manos, "ya paso ¿vale?, no te preocupes estoy aquí… contigo, no te va a pasar nada" dijo mientras le apartaba el cabello húmedo de la cara, ella simplemente se agarro a Ron con más fuerza, Ron la alzó en brazos ignorando el dolor de sus manos en carne viva y comenzó a recorrer la playa.

Llegaron hasta el final de la playa y solo unas escaleras los separaban del nivel de la calle, el reloj de Ron comenzó a vibrar, soltó a Kim dejando que se sentara en las escaleras y activo el reloj, Kim lo miraba con una cara de total confusión, el reloj se expandió y apareció Betty, Ron comenzó a hiperventilar y la fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo ella no estaba atenta a Ron sino a varios monitores, se la veía completamente angustiada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y daba órdenes a otras personas que no se veían en pantalla, por primera vez se fijo en Ron y se encogió de miedo en su asiento, "Ron tienes que sacarla de ahí, nos han superado" Ron la taladro con la mirada, "¿Qué quieres decir?" parecía que Betty reunía fuerzas para explicarlo "¡DILO!" rugió Ron al otro lado de la línea "ellos… son demasiados, he perdido tres agentes intentando pararlos, los hemos perdido de vista pero se dirigen hacia el muelle" "Ya no estamos allí Betty… casi la matan, la han tirado al mar atada a una viga" Kim atendía a la conversación mientras miraba a otro Ron, un Ron que hacia encogerse a la Directora de Justicia Global, se pregunto porque, era cierto que Ron le estaba hablando en un tono que nunca le había oído usar, era más fuerte y más autoritario pero aun así no comprendía la reacción de Betty, al fin y al cabo era Ron… "Yo… lo siento Ron lo intentamos pero nos superan, son muy buenos" Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza, "está bien, prepara el cuartel volvemos a Middleton" Betty respondió con una rápida cabezada y corto la comunicación, se giro hacia Kim, "Vamos Kim, tenemos que volver a Middleton" su voz volvía a ser la de siempre, decidió dejar las preguntas para luego y permitir que él tomara la iniciativa, se levantó e intento dar un paso, sin embargo tropezó, Ron la agarro antes de que cayera, y le paso un brazo por la cintura. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y se adentraron en la ciudad.

Se movían por las calles avanzando hacia el centro de la ciudad, Ron no la había soltado en todo el camino y Kim disfrutaba de la sensación de sentirlo cerca de ella, sin embargo la irritación de la garganta no desaparecía, Ron la miró durante uno de sus frecuentes ataques de tos, se separo de ella dejándola apoyada contra la pared de un edificio y se acerco hasta una especie de quiosco que había en la calle, el vendedor, un hombre gordo y grasiento lo escudriño desde el ventanuco de ventas, Ron lo ignoro por completo, todavía mantenía la mirada sobre Kim, no quería perderla de vista, "Deme una botella de coca-cola" el hombre arrugo la nariz ante el trato que recibía, sin embargo se la entrego, "Son tres dólares" Ron metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco un empapado billete de diez, se lo tiro encima del mostrador y se fue de allí. "Toma, necesitas beber algo" Kim acepto con una sonrisa la botella que le tendía y comenzó a beber, Ron volvió a sujetarla de la cintura, ella no se resistió, de hecho se apretó mas a él intentando estar todo lo más cerca posible, bajó la botella tras darle un largo trago, "Ron, ¿Cómo… como me has encontrado?" aun le dolía la garganta al hablar pero no tanto después de beber, él desvió la mirada, "Wade me avisó de que estabas en problemas y empecé a buscarte" "¿has visto… a los que…" "Si" Kim trago saliva "¿Cómo los evitaste?" Ron la miró como intentando hacer que comprendiera algo con la mirada "No lo hice" se quedaron en silencio y Kim no volvió a preguntar.

Se había hecho de noche y ante ellos se abría un callejón, al otro lado estaba la estación de tren, al parecer Ron la guiaba hasta allí, entraron en el callejón y cuando estaban en el medio del un grupo de cuatro personas les salió al encuentro, Ron los miro un instante, no serian mucho más mayores que ellos, tendrían unos veinte años, el que estaba frente a Ron saco una navaja automática "Muy bien parejita, espero que seáis buenos y nos deis todo el dinero que llevéis encima" Kim se soltó del brazo de Ron y se coloco delante de él de manera protectora, el joven se rio "qué bonito, no te da vergüenza que tu novia te proteja", Ron cogió de la mano a Kim y tiro de ella poniéndola detrás de él, "Ron…" "Déjame a mi" ya no era la típica voz de Ron, era la que había escuchado durante la conversación con Betty, sin saber muy bien porque dejó tomar a Ron el control de la situación, "mira, no tengo un buen día, te recomiendo que nos dejes en paz" los jóvenes tuvieron una seca carcajada "te crees que me importa el día que hayas tenido, déjate de bromas y dame el dinero" Ron negó con la cabeza, "te he avisado" se abalanzó hacia delante y le agarró por la muñeca que sostenía la navaja, se la retorció y el otro la dejo caer, rápidamente con la mano libre cogió la navaja, giro por debajo del brazo agarrado como si hiciera un paso de baile y acabó tras él. Ahora el brazo del joven estaba a su espalda mientras Ron se lo bloqueaba en esa posición, la otra mano estaba a la altura del cuello y sostenía la navaja contra él, un fino hilo de sangre corría por debajo de ella. "Te he dicho que no tenía un buen día" le susurró al oído, centró su vista en los otros tres que se habían quedado bloqueados de la impresión, "Largo" no le hizo falta repetirlo dos veces, soltó al otro y le dio un empujón "Vete…" el joven le dirigió una mirada de odio y miedo mientras se tocaba el fino corte del cuello, se dio la vuelta y se alejo con sus compañeros. Ron se guardo la navaja en el bolsillo y se giro para mirar a Kim, estaba apoyada contra la pared y miraba a Ron con una cara de incredulidad "Como has hecho eso…" Ron aparto la mirada, "Practica" ella abrió la boca para responder pero él la volvió a agarrar de la cintura y la condujo hacia la estación de tren.

Estaban sentados en un compartimento del tren, cuando habían llegado a la estación Ron se dirigió a hablar con la dependienta de la taquilla para que le vendiera los billetes, y al parecer hasta había conseguido que se modificaran los horarios de salida de estos. Kim miraba las manos que mantenía sobre su regazo, tenía a Ron sentado a su lado pero no se atrevía a mirarlo, era el muchacho con el que había pasado toda su vida y sin embargo toda esa vida… ¿había sido una mentira?, se estremeció al pensarlo, a su lado Ron le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, probablemente pensando que lo que tenia Kim era frio, ella se recostó contra él y se aferro a su camiseta tratando de pensar, el joven que tenia al lado era Ron… y a la vez no lo era, ¿Se habría convertido en un extraño? ¿Cómo era posible ese cambio de la noche a la mañana?, todas esas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y no quería o no sabía si debía preguntarlas, es más, se pregunto si quería saber la verdad. Miro hacia Ron intentando buscar una solución, él tenía una cara inexpresiva mientras miraba por la ventana lo poco que se veía del exterior, la noche apenas permitía distinguir más que vagas siluetas, pero Ron las miraba con una intensidad que hizo desear a Kim que fuera ella la observada, tal vez esto fue lo que hizo que perdiera por completo el velo de amistad que no le permitía ver bien a Ron, sintió como si una imagen se hubiera superpuesto sobre él, las orejas de ya no parecían tan grandes, el pelo las disimulaba casi por completo, se pregunto por qué nunca se había dado cuenta, el cabello rubio ahora casi totalmente seco parecía sacado de un anuncio de champú, tampoco era de un rubio común, era de un rubio vivo y alegre no el clásico tono opaco, miro los labios de Ron, esos labios que se contraían mostrando su esplendida sonrisa, aquella que él solo le dedicaba a ella, y sus ojos… en ese momento un giro de la cabeza de Ron los dejo sobre los de ella, esos ojos de color chocolate en los que sabía que podía adentrarse por que nunca se perdería…

"Kim ¿estás bien?" la joven desvió la mirada y Ron escucho un tímido "si" apenas suspirado, volvió dirigir la vista hacia la ventana, para ser correctos hacia el reflejo de la ventana, que le mostraba lo único que quería ver, la mera razón de su existencia, aquella razón que casi pierde ese mismo día y que en ese momento se encontraba recostaba contra él, vio como bostezó, "creo que deberías dormir, no has tenido un día precisamente fácil", dijo sin desviar la vista del reflejo, "Si, te importa que…" él la comprendió al instante no hacía falta que dijera nada más "claro" levanto el brazo y ella paso por debajo de él apoyándose por completo en Ron, cuando estuvo cómoda bajó el brazo rodeando su vientre con él, ella le cogió su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, levanto las manos unidas y beso la de Ron "gracias por lo de hoy" Ron sonrió, se giro y beso a Kim en la parte superior de la cabeza, unos minutos más tarde ella se había dormido con sus manos entrelazadas.

Era verdad o era parte de un sueño, Kim no lo conseguía diferenciar, recordó un coche, posiblemente un taxi, Ron ayudándola a entrar en él, un vacio y de repente los dos enfrente de casa de Ron, el parecía sujetar todo su peso mientras ella miraba con ojos pesados su rostro y de repente se hundieron en la tierra.

Abrió los ojos y se los froto con fuerza intentando despejarse, bostezó y se estiro, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, revisó la habitación, solo habia la cama y unas taquillas de metal, una puerta también de metal completaba el cuarto. No podía ser, estaba durmiendo, tenía a Ron al lado y ahora estaba encerrada, no era posible, se abría despertado si pasara algo así, se levanto y examino la puerta, el metal parecía bueno, rezo para que no estuviera electrificada y agarro el pomo de la puerta, no paso nada, se preparo para tirar con fuerza, tal vez conseguiría romper el marco, tiro con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo que Kim se lastimara el codo, la próxima vez recordaría intentar abrirla antes, salió al pasillo, se sorprendió al ver que lo conocía, era el cuartel de Justicia Global, comenzó a deambular por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de Betty, a pesar de la pesada puerta se podía escuchar una conversación "¿Esta Charlie listo?" "Ron estas seguro de esto, Drakken ha estado reclutando asesinos, no sabemos lo que te espera" "Sabes que eso no me impedirá ir, a cruzado la línea" "Que haya intentado matar a Kim no significa…" "eso…" corto Ron "es algo que no debería haber intentado hacer" "Ron podrías morir…" "será lo de siempre ni más ni menos…" Kim no pudo aguantar más y entro en la sala, los dos se quedaron callados al verla, Kim centró la vista en Ron "¿A dónde piensas ir?" él no respondió, se acerco hasta ella, levantó una mano tratando de tocarla en la cara, le temblaba, hizo un puño con ella y volvió a bajarla, la beso en la frente, se giro y le dirigió una mirada a Betty, acto seguido salió de la sala con una mueca. Kim trato de seguirlo, pero una voz la retuvo, "No creo que sea buena idea en este momento" Kim se giro y le lanzo a Betty una mirada interrogante "¿Qué pretende hacer?" la doctora directora la miro durante unos instantes, "Drakken a contratado asesinos para matarte" dijo lentamente "Eso no es propio de él" "lo sabemos pero… se ha cansado de perder" Kim espero unos segundos "de todos modos ¿eso que tiene que ver con Ron?" Betty dibujo una triste sonrisa "Todavía no lo sabes…" Kim iba a preguntarle qué era lo que no sabía pero Betty se le adelanto "Ron lleva años evitando que te maten" esa frase golpeo a Kim como un mazazo, a ella siempre le pareció raro que nunca hubieran intentado asesinarla, pero supuso que justicia global, la policía o otras personas se ocupaban de protegerla, pero… Ron. Al instante la verdad como si fuera un bloque cayó sobre ella, todas las veces que Ron desaparecía, los golpes que se podían apreciar cuando volvía de esas desapariciones, cuando Ron dormía en su casa lo podía escuchar gritar y llorar de madrugada probablemente por alguna pesadilla… detalles como esos que confirmaban lo que acababa de escuchar se abrieron paso por su mente, "¿Qué… va ha hacer…?" dijo Kim mientras intentaba sobreponerse "Encontrar a Drakken" Kim abrió mucho los ojos "¿para qué…?" "Ron tiene clara una línea que nadie debe cruzar… y Drakken la ha cruzado… Ron puede hacer con él lo que quiera y nadie le dirá nada, desde hace años tiene inmunidad diplomática a nivel global" al ver que Kim no comprendía continuo "para que lo entiendas Ron está por encima de la ley… de cualquier ley. Aunque para eso tiene que llegar hasta Drakken y no sé si lo conseguirá…" Kim la dejo con la palabra en la boca y salió de la sala en pos de Ron.

Lo encontró en la pista de despegue, se acercaba a un avión, se quedo a pocos metros de él, se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un pantalón negro apretado, botas militares y por encima de estas un cuchillo que descansaba en una funda atada a la espinilla, llevaba un cinturón grueso del que colgaba una media docena de cuchillos más pequeños que el anterior, del lado derecho a la altura del muslo llevaba una pistola con su correspondiente funda, una camiseta de manga larga negra cubría su torso y encima lo que Kim identifico como un chaleco antibalas. Ron se detuvo y se giro hacia ella mientras se colocaba unos guantes, lo vio cerrar los ojos "Ya sabes lo que hago… ahora, ya puedes odiarme y olvidarte de mí" Kim dio un paso hacia él y lo agarro de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera, "No tienes por qué hacerlo" él no la miro "Tengo que hacerlo, si no, no estarás a salvo" "Ron no creo que… lo hagas por placer, pero tiene que haber otra solución" Ron dio una seca carcajada "Puedes decirlo Kim… no crees que mate, pero lo hago, eso es lo que soy, un asesino" Kim se quedo callada, Ron se intento marchar pero ella todavía lo retenía "Ron…" él miro hacia el techo, "Ron… no creo que seas… un asesino…" Ron la miro, se debía de haber vuelto loca "Te conozco Ron Imparable y se cómo eres y sé que siempre haces lo que crees correcto, pero a veces puede haber otra solución, recuérdalo…" hubo unos segundos de silencio "Sé que no puedo detenerte, pero por lo de ahora…" ella se acerco mas a Ron, los separaban unos pocos centímetros, lentamente Kim salvo la distancia que los separaba y beso a Ron, suave y lentamente, "Por favor regresa…" Ron dio un paso atrás "te lo prometo" susurro, se puso el pasamontañas y subió al avión.

Doblo las rodillas para reducir el impacto y rápidamente se quito el paracaídas, aun podía notar los labios de Kim sobre los suyos, sus últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza "Por favor regresa…" Su cuerpo respondió inconscientemente y lanzo el primer cuchillo a un guardia que se metió en su camino, continuo pensando en lo que siempre había sentido sobre Kim, como se sentía cuando estaba con ella, sus manos de cruzaron dirigiéndose a los lados de su cinturón agarraron dos cuchillos, se descruzaron y los lanzaron, escuchó dos golpes secos cuando los cuerpos heridos de muerte caían pesadamente al suelo, era distinto cuando estaba con ella se sentía mejor y más feliz, no tenia palabras para explicarlo, atravesó unas puertas, y cuatro disparos repentinos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, los cuatro impactaron el chaleco, Ron se inclino con el último disparo, la mano izquierda recogió y lanzo un cuchillo que instantáneamente atravesó una garganta, la derecha desenfundo la pistola, cinco disparos y cinco cabezas agujereadas, se tambaleo y se centró por primera vez en el escenario, Shego estaba delante de él, no se decidía a actuar y Drakken estaba escondido detrás de ella, Ron bajo la pistola y la enfundo, Shego comprendió la idea e hizo un asentimiento a Ron "apártese Doc. D yo me encargo de esto" El hombrecillo azul se escondió detrás de una mesa "Shego ten cuidado, parece peligroso" Shego bufo y sonrió, "ya verá que pronto acabo" confiada avanzo hacia Ron preparada para golpearle, este dio un paso más rápido que ella y le golpeo con la palma de la mano en la frente como advertencia, Shego gruño y encendió su plasma poniéndose alerta, comenzó a intentar golpear a Ron, y al no conseguirlo comenzó a volverse imprudente, Ron no quería hacerlo pero le dolía terriblemente el estomago y además, cuanto antes acabara antes se iría, agarro el brazo de Shego y lo golpeo con el codo al mismo tiempo que con su pie le golpeaba la espinilla, Shego grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, con una pierna y un brazo rotos, Drakken salió de detrás de la mesa gritando y se abalanzó hacia Ron, este estiro la mano y cogió a Drakken del cuello, lo alzó y comenzó a apretar, Drakken se resistía pero no conseguía soltarse, notaba como Drakken se estaba quedando sin aire, podría romperle el cuello… una voz retumbo en su cabeza "a veces puede ver otra solución…" vio como Shego intentaba llegar arrastrándose hacia Drakken mientras las lagrimas le caían por el rostro, Drakken dejo de resistirse y dirigió una última mirada a Shego, ella profirió un grito, un pensamiento paso por la mente de Ron "Podríamos ser yo y Kim" relajo el agarre y lanzó a Drakken hacia Shego, escucho la profunda respiración de Drakken y vio como Shego se abrazaba a él como podía, los dos se quedaron mirándolo atemorizados, Ron pensó rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer, se agarro el estomago mientras le pasaba una oleada de dolor, con la otra mano se quito el pasamontañas, Drakken y Shego lo miraron como si fuera un fantasma, "Sabes porque estoy aquí" dijo mientras lo señalaba, Drakken se encogió junto a Shego, "Has intentado matarla" Drakken comenzó a llorar y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Shego, Ron lo cogió de la bata y lo alzo para que le mirara "¡MIRAME!" Drakken lo miro como si supiera que iba a morir "SOLO SEGUIS VIVOS PORQUE ELLA ME LO HA PEDIDO, ¡ENTIENDES!" Drakken asintió "a cambio de vuestras vidas, tu conseguirás que el resto del mundo no vuelva a intentar nada contra ella, me da igual como lo hagas pero hazlo, ¡COMPRENDIDO¡" "SI, SI" Ron lo volvió a lanzar al suelo y se dirigió a la salida "Si te vuelvo a ver, será la última vez" dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Salió al exterior, se quito un guante e introdujo la mano por debajo del chaleco antibalas, la volvió a sacar y comprobó que estaba manchada de sangre, una bala había traspasado el chaleco, se apoyo contra la pared y se deslizo por ella dejando una mancha roja, sabía que no tardaría en desangrase, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo con la herida, le sorprendió incluso aguantar tanto, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared "ella está a salvo" cerró los ojos mientras sentía como se le escapaba la vida, "Siento no cumplir mi promesa…" dijo mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, lentamente la oscuridad se lo llevo…

* * *

Nota del autor: Si hay alguien que lee esto, que comente por favor, los comentarios siempre se agradecen y creo que me ayudaran a mejorar...

Nota del autor: Como siempre si encontráis partes incoherentes, faltas de ortografía o partes que creéis que se puedan mejorar decidlo e intentare arreglarlo.


End file.
